


不祥

by JodieAcker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Sirius Black as Padfoot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JodieAcker/pseuds/JodieAcker
Summary: 时间点：1993年夏天，西里斯越狱后。第一次看见那只黑狗时，莱姆斯以为自己终于疯掉了。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	不祥

**Author's Note:**

> 继续瞎写乱写。  
> 还是三个片段凑起来的文。

第一次看见那只黑狗时，莱姆斯以为自己终于疯掉了。

他正赖在沙发上，用魔杖指挥着他的茶壶为自己倒茶。天色已经暗沉下来，整个小屋都像在渐渐沉入深水，唯一的光亮来自他头顶那盏时不时消极怠工的小灯。门边贴着一张通缉令，皱乎乎又泛黄，像是从哪里捡来的。通缉令上的男人龇牙咧嘴，发出无声的怒吼。四周安静到可怕，只余晃晃悠悠的茶壶不小心撞到茶杯的声音。

窗外传来一声响动，莱姆斯下意识地扫了一眼。一个黑乎乎的大家伙站在树丛里，灰眼睛亮得吓人。

莱姆斯拿魔杖的手一颤。茶壶爆炸了，滚烫的茶水四处飞溅，跟着炸开的还有莱姆斯此刻的理智。他猛地站起身，感觉浑身上下的骨头都在因月圆后遗症而尖叫抗议。但当他下一次眨眼时，黑狗不见了。

几秒钟后他冲出门，对着那片树丛扔出一打荧光闪烁和探测咒。雨水和泥土的气味混合着灌入他的鼻腔，温柔地为他想找的那种味道做伪装。树叶在风里窃窃私语，嘲笑着莱姆斯的无用功。

心脏依旧剧烈撞击着胸腔，他把自己摔回沙发里，觉得自己准是发了癔症。他盯着墙上那张通缉令，直到眼睛酸涩模糊，灵魂逸出躯壳。

在那之后莱姆斯开始神经过敏。他时刻都在分辨着事情的真假。玻璃窗已经被窗帘严丝合缝地遮上，把窥伺的眼睛阻隔开，可他却又总是忍不住盯着窗帘看。一点风吹草动都能惹得他跳起来施防卫咒。但时间平静地向前奔流，那只应该出现在墓地里的阴森森的大狗似乎只存在于莱姆斯的想象之中。他最终还是把窗帘扯了下来。

第二次就不是什么意外了。

这是一个过分漫长的、阳光灿烂的白天，让人很不习惯的那种。收音机开着，传出男巫怪腔怪调的歌声。莱姆斯正在给邓布利多写拒信，刚写到一半。歌声如同一把刀子搅得他头痛欲裂。他忍无可忍地一挥手，旋钮自动旋转了起来。

“——极度危险，布莱克仍然在逃——”

羽毛笔停在羊皮纸上，洇开一大块墨迹。莱姆斯抓起魔杖，把收音机捅得哑了火，又开始吸去多余的墨渍。寂静如同冰块塞满了整个房间，连呼吸都需小心翼翼。

屋外传来一声轻微的吠叫。

莱姆斯僵住了。他的胃开始翻腾。魔杖被他紧紧捏在手里，他打开门。

那只黑狗被突然的开门声吓得往后退了一步，仓皇地侧过身准备逃走。

眼睛对上眼睛。莱姆斯迷迷茫茫地向前走，直到他的手指盖上黑狗毛茸茸的头顶。触感纠结又蓬乱，像是谁的头发。

黑狗呜呜叫了一声，像是在莱姆斯的神经上狠狠抽了一鞭。他触电般收回手。幻想碎开了。理智在冲他狂吼。

“你是来叙旧的，还是来杀我的？”莱姆斯厉声质问。

话音徒劳地落在空气里，散得无影无踪。他在对着风讲话。皮皮鬼见了这一幕准要高唱卢平疯子大傻蛋。噢，可怜的卢平，疯子卢平。

那封信再也没有被续上后半段。

第三次也许发生在一个月圆之夜，莱姆斯也说不清楚。

这是一次再普通不过的变形。他用魔杖指向地下室的木门，让它在特定时间锁上，然后把魔杖放在茶几上，反正他也用不着。接着他走进地下室，在角落里蜷成一团，等待着。合上的眼皮如同黑幕，把他的整个世界安全地遮住。他什么都不用再想了。

疼痛从他的骨头深处生长出来。

_狼人睁开了眼睛。地下室污浊的空气把烦躁注入他的身体。墙壁、墙壁、还是墙壁，他徒劳地打着转。他需要杀戮，需要血，需要把尖牙刺进什么东西的身体。_

_当他对着自己挥下第一爪时，他嘴里冒出尖厉的嚎叫。但黏糊糊的血让他觉得温暖。于是他继续撕扯自己。突然，他停了下来，竖起耳朵。_

_门弹开了。一个男人，手里捏着魔杖。光亮从上方溢进来，刺得狼人眼疼。_

_狼人能感知到那个男人的体温。他几乎能听到暖热的血在男人的血管里咕咕流淌。他向男人逼近，闻出了担忧和愧疚——_

_还有熟悉。_

_木门发出抱怨似的的嘎吱声，又被锁上了。下一秒，一只黑狗出现在狼人的视野里。_

_同类。_

_黑狗在狼人面前蹲坐下来，安静地盯着狼人。狼人谨慎地向前迈了一步。黑狗慢腾腾伸出舌头，在狼人脸上舔了一口。_

_狼人惊吓地退后。黑狗向他展露柔软的颈窝，表示自己并无恶意。狼人把牙齿搭在黑狗的喉咙上。生命在他齿间搏动。这种感觉很熟悉，非常熟悉，来自蒙了雾的从前。_

_他没有咬下去。_

莱姆斯在地板上醒来。唯一的一道抓痕温驯地待在他的前臂上，鲜血已经凝固，看上去像长了好几天的样子。阴冷的地下室活像被人施了保暖咒，要么就是狼化已经干扰到了莱姆斯的冷热觉。这里的气味让他想起尖叫棚屋，想起被埋进灰烬里却没烧尽的往事。他昏昏沉沉地拧动门把手，走出地下室。

茶几上，魔杖歪向另一个方向，等待着他。

有人来过。

莱姆斯已经没有多余的力气去惊讶了。他浑身发冷，胃里翻江倒海，用颤抖的手握住了他的魔杖。

他给自己的魔杖施闪回前咒，很困难，不过成功了。一捧浓烟聚合成地下室的木门。这根魔杖甘愿为“不祥”效忠。莱姆斯跌坐在地上，捂住嘴，指缝间漏出一声呜咽。

第二天，莱姆斯动身前往霍格沃茨。

他没和任何人提起过那只黑狗——他的不祥——他的西里斯。


End file.
